diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/14 December 2017
01:08:45 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 01:08:50 :( 01:09:00 ill wait this time 01:09:44 (d) 01:09:48 (d1) 01:09:53 (d2) 01:30:12 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 05:59:08 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:42:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 11:25:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:29:24 R.I.P. King Michael I of Romania. Died on Saint Nick (Dec 5) in his Swiss residence. 1921 - 2017 11:30:25 Died as 96 damn years old 11:30:47 yet the queen of england is still just 91 11:30:53 this motherfucker is older 11:31:55 The news was arll asad 11:31:58 everyone in black 11:32:01 romanian flags 11:32:03 patriotic songs 13:31:56 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 13:31:57 ## 13:31:59 2 waves, 152 (1) kills, 4719.5 score, Reason: Destroyed by a Ogre with melee 14:45:21 # 14:54:51 bore 14:54:54 bored** 14:59:02 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:59:09 Maybe 14:59:12 Idk 15:15:59 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:30:02 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:35:03 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:50:02 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:50:25 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:50:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:00:03 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 16:22:04 back 16:22:06 erhh 16:22:09 my keyboard broke for a bit 16:22:12 translated 3 pages 16:50:06 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:28:11 -!- 4L01510 1337 has joined Special:Chat 17:29:56 <4L01510_1337> anyone on? 17:31:30 -!- 4L01510 1337 has left Special:Chat 17:37:46 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:38:06 Hello. 18:14:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:15:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:15:23 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:17:26 2 waves, 240 (1) kills, 6615 score, Reason: Destroyed by Dracula's vampire claws 18:17:36 Ursuul: Özün hurry up & come back 18:17:55 Khitrish: back 18:17:55 rip uozun left 18:17:55 cap left 18:17:55 urs left 18:17:55 ozz is afk 18:17:55 i'm alooneeee 18:31:13 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:31:28 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Hardscope 18:31:31 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:31:32 Zoom 18:31:56 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:32:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:45:01 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 18:47:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:49:25 back 18:49:26 hi am 18:49:28 hi fallen 18:50:52 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:51:13 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:55:06 anyone wanna play diep2? 18:55:08 ... 18:55:20 imma just play alone then... 19:33:34 I cannot play diep2.io for some reason. 19:33:41 It always gives Socket error. 19:49:24 oh 19:49:30 how much hp do crashers have? 19:49:33 i need to kno 19:49:35 know** 19:49:37 wait nevermind 19:50:09 I have entered every token that is displayed in the thread, but nope. 19:50:27 They are not working. 19:51:23 well 19:51:33 if its a wrong or used token it normally doesnt give socket error 19:51:40 try to hold control and reload 19:51:44 it refreshes the client 19:51:47 it normally helps 19:52:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:52:32 Should I post more tokens? 19:57:18 wait whaaat!? 19:57:26 the net neutrality got repealed 19:57:27 oh shit 19:58:00 wot 19:58:02 lmfao 19:58:13 i dont have that kind of shit in mah country 19:58:16 though our king did die. 19:58:19 rip. 19:58:21 fallen 19:58:29 i added 4 new pages to the romanian diep wiki 19:58:32 and its ALL POLYGONS 19:59:43 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 20:02:14 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 20:16:51 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 20:46:01 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:49:56 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:50:59 rip 20:51:05 whatevs ice 20:53:37 -!- 4L01510 1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:53:43 <4L01510_1337> hi 20:53:55 hi 21:54:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:54:16 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:54:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:54:19 Yeesss... 21:54:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:54:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:54:32 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:54:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:54:35 ? 21:54:42 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:54:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:54:50 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:54:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:54:58 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:55:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:55:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:55:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:55:17 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:55:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:55:26 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:55:39 what? 21:55:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:56:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:56:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:56:10 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:56:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:56:25 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:57:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:57:08 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:57:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:57:21 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:57:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:57:34 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:57:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:57:51 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:57:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:57:59 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:58:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:58:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:58:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:58:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:58:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:58:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:59:49 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 21:59:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:01:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:01:55 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:02:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:02:58 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:03:00 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:03:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:05:16 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:05:17 ## 22:05:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:05:43 <4L01510_1337> hi 22:05:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:06:53 a 22:06:59 <4L01510_1337> b 22:09:07 <4L01510_1337> big☺ 22:09:49 no 22:10:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:10:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:10:20 <4L01510_1337> big☻/big then 22:10:41 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:10:43 no 22:10:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:14:00 <4L01510_1337> ♥♦♣♠ 22:14:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:14:26 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:14:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:14:35 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:14:37 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:14:43 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:14:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:14:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:14:54 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:15:00 no 22:15:11 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:15:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:15:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:15:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:15:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:15:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:15:35 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:15:36 <4L01510_1337> big•◘○◙♂♀♪♫☼►◄↕‼¶ 22:15:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:15:44 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:15:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:15:53 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:15:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:15:59 why 22:16:05 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:16:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:16:13 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:16:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:16:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:16:34 <4L01510_1337> why what? 22:16:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:16:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:16:54 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:17:00 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:17:35 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:17:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:18:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:18:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:18:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:18:16 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:18:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:18:36 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:20:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:20:13 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:20:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 22:20:23 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 22:21:19 why did you just put a bunch of things in chat? 22:21:46 <4L01510_1337> nothing else to do 22:22:02 rp? 22:22:04 fight me? 22:22:34 <4L01510_1337> i dont usually do rp 22:23:28 k 22:24:47 <4L01510_1337> i found this 22:24:52 <4L01510_1337> big☹ 22:24:59 <4L01510_1337> last one 22:54:38 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 22:55:09 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 22:57:31 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs